


Craving For

by MakikoIgami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Naked sunbathing, Noctis has a thing for Prompto's freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Noctis' notices something peculiar about Prompto's dick.Alternative title: Spotted Dick. You know. Like that British Dish. *winkwonk*





	Craving For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parasox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasox/gifts).



> Because everyone on the #FFXVWriters Discord is an enabler, but especially @parasox, whom I then bullied into giving me a title for this. 
> 
> Also, I needed to write some smut.

"Dude, these are a helluva lot spots on a dick," Noctis comments one day, when he takes the time to admire Prompto's dick instead of sucking on it while looking up all the time because the first time he did that? Prompto came on the spot. "I'd say you should an see a doctor about it, but these are freckles, right?"

Prompto swallows and nods. "Y-yeah... I've had them... for a long time now."

"How do you even _get_ that many?" Noctis asks, taking a deep breath before he runs his tongue down the side of Prompto's dick, creating the best kind of wet friction that the blond can imagine.

"You... you wouldn't want to know," Prompto breathes, his vision swimming with arousal already.

"Oh, I do," Noctis hums, just before he takes the tip into his mouth and starts suckling just the way Prompto likes it.

The blond gasps, his fingers curling in silky black strands. He holds back, but he doesn't want anything more but to pull Noctis closer and shut him up like that.

Of course, that's not what Noctis is doing. Instead, he pulls off and moves his hand so slowly that it's enough to drive Prompto crazy, but not enough to actually get him anymore.

"Noct..."

"Only if you start telling me," the prince says much too calmly for the fact that he is sucking dick at the moment.

Prompto groans and rolls his eyes before he tugs at Noctis' hair and urges him forward. "How the hell can you talk so much when you're supposed to be sucking my dick and say nothing when you're not?!"

"Special treatment," Noctis grins and then sticks out his tongue to hover over Prompto's dick. "I'm waiting..."

Prompto tugs again and tries to get Noctis closer, but the prince doesn't yield. So, he groans in frustration and huffs out his annoyance.

"Fine. If you really wanna know... It's from sunbathing," Prompto huffs and Noctis reminds him with a lick of his flat tongue over his glans, making him gasp and shiver. " _Fuck..._ "

" _Sunbathing_ ," Noctis echoes as he looks up and licks his lips absentmindedly.

"Y-yeah... Come on, Noct, I told you, please just... keep going?" Prompto begs and gives his boyfriend's hair another loving tug.

Noctis huffs and leans and continues to blow Prompto just the way he likes it for a while, taking him deeper and deeper, until he pulls off and looks up again. He is frowning, looking up with the question in his eyes that he is about to voice.

"If you say sunbathing... and this is your _dick_ , then that must mean... you sunbathe in the _nude_? The hell?" The way Noctis says it has Prompto blushing and he looks away in shame, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Y-yeah... you know, I... I kinda envied you for tanning so nicely and evenly, so I kinda... Well, I thought that... you know. Just lying out there in the sun without clothes to avoid any and all tan lines... would help," Prompto explains, turning redder than before from when he had just been flushed with arousal.

"Where," Noctis demands before he goes back down to work.

"What the fuck... What do you mean, _where_?" Prompto all but squawks as he tries to think over the fact that he is sure that his dick has just hit the back of Noctis' throat and - oh _god_ \- he looks like he needs a moment to get over the fact that he must be choking right now!

Prompto exhales the breath he hasn't realizes he has been holding as Noctis pulls off and wipes some saliva off the corner of his mouth. His other hand is still giving him idle strokes, making it hard to concentrate.

"When I ask _where_ I want to know where in all of Insomnia you would think it safe enough to lie down _without clothes_ to catch some sun," he explains and looks up again, obviously waiting for an answer.

Prompto wonders idly if Noctis just wants to know if he could have seen him from the Citadel or something.

"Uh... Well, you _see_ , once I got access to your apartment complex... it's a pretty high-rising building and... there aren't many that are taller, so I... Well. You know those water reservoirs on top of it? I... kinda used to climb on top of those, get undressed and lie there for, like, half an hour before I was fully cooked," Prompto chuckles nervously, twirling one of Noctis' strands between his fingers. "Still got sensitive skin, you know?"

"...so _that's_ why you're always so flushed when you come over," Noctis notes, just to chuckle softly. "Well, I guess that's another mystery solved."

Prompto blinked as Noctis just went back to work after that. The prince hums around his dick as he takes him in deep again while Prompto's mind still reels about the fact that he just told Noct one of the secrets he had sworn to never tell a single soul.

However, he gets slowly back into the mood, thanks to Noctis' talented mouth and experienced tongue. Soon he is writhing and squirming, holding Noctis as close as he dares to. The other doubles his efforts at that, humming louder and sucking harder and it doesn't take long until Prompto gasps out, "Noct... I'm gonna...!"

Blue-gray eyes look up then with pupils blown so wide that Prompto is reminded of onyxes, and it is _such_ a hot look that there is absolutely nothing he can do to postpone his orgasm. "Noct!" he cries as his fingers tighten in the other's hair and Noct leans in even more, takes him even further down his throat and it's _tight_ and _hot_ and _perfect_ and Prompto cries out something unintelligible as he cums hard down Noctis' throat.

His boyfriend works him through his orgasm, milks every last drop from him. First, down his throat and then he pulls back to breathe and calm down himself, but he still keeps on suckling softly until he can feel Prompto going flaccid in his mouth. He smiles as he tucks him back into his pants before he gets up and climbs up to straddle the lap where his head has just been and leans in to kiss his boyfriend hotly.

Prompto doesn't mind the taste much, after all, it's mixed with the taste of Noctis' kisses and Noctis' kisses are the best in the world.

They break apart after a moment and Noctis rests his forehead against Prompto's as he takes a deep breath and says, "Next time we're going together... Because I want to see even more freckles on your whole body... Your ass will look cute with them."

Prompto freezes and even though he just came pretty hard, he can feel his dick twitch in anticipation again. If nude sunbathing on the roof _with_ Noctis meant that they would be having semi-public sex... 

"...sometimes you've got the best ideas," he whispers and leans in to kiss his boyfriend again.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, there's [fanart](https://yakipurin.tumblr.com/post/173933119796/as-promised-a-little-something-for-makikoigamis) now!


End file.
